Tu Recuerdo
by Left Lie
Summary: como cada verano con los pines, es algo impresionante y difícil de olvidar, pero cuando el verano termina y ellos parten a su hogar, es difícil no extrañarlos, solo queda tener la esperanza de que volverán...solo bastaba esperar.


**Rony: Un nuevo one-shot, esta vez de Gravity Falls (nos encanta esa serie)**

**Ryo: Disclaimer, ni la serie ni sus personajes nos pertencen, son de su respectivo creador del cual no me acuerdo el nombre.**

**Rocky: Una pequeña aclaracion, aunque creo que estara claro, pero por si acaso (si alguien no lo nota) esta basicamente desde el punto de vista de Wendy, aunque no lo haya escrito en primera persona.**

**Rony: Esto al inicio iba a ser un DipperxWendy, pero...**

**Ryo: Nos dio flojera terminarlo y lo dejamos así, de todas formas si alguien quiere interpretarlo como si realmente fuera algo romantico de esta pareja, es cosa suya.**

**Rocky: A leer!**

**:::**

Recuerda el rostro de ese pequeño chico castaño, quien siempre solia usar una gorra cubriendo su cabello. Algo bajo en comparación a los demás chicos de su edad, pero más listo e ingenioso que muchos, incluyendola. Amable, ingenuo, tímido, intentando parecer maduro rechazando en ocasiones el infantilismo, aunque esto solo lo hiciese mas adorable.

Ese chico de voz aguda que la seguia a todas partes, intentando llevarse bien con sus amigos, intentando parecer mayor para asi conseguir su atención.

Recuerda lo divertido que fue ese verano desde que los mellizos aparecieron, como también recuerda sus rostros tristes al tener que marcharse. El como Soos no podía parar de llorar, el como Stan se despidio rapidamente para luego encerrarse y que nadie notara su tristeza, el como Mabel le aseguraba que regresarian el próximo verano...el como Dipper evitaba mirarla a la cara, hasta que unos segundos antes de que el autobus partiera le sonrio y dijo: Hasta pronto, Wendy.

Los meses siguieron su curso y Gravity Falls volvio a lo que era antes, ya nada de los mellizos misterio, ya nada de pequeños que traian una pizca de inocencia a su grupo de amigos, fue como si jamás hubiesen venido. Las unicas pruebas de su pequeña estancia en el pueblo, es la vieja habitacion que ellos compartieron y que Stan ordenó, que no se moviera nada de aquél lugar. De alguna forma, pareciera que la cabaña del misterio habia perdido algo importante.

El tiempo transcurrio con monotonia para el pequeño pueblo, hasta que finalmente luego de un tiempo llego el tan ansiado en la cabaña del misterio se mostraban entusiasmados por este hecho, algunos lo disimulaban más que otros.

Cuando el autobus con los mellizos apareció, Mabel no tardo ni cinco segundos en lanzarse a los brazos de su tio Stan para luego abrazar a Soos y a ella. A diferencia de su hermana, Dipper bajo tranquilamente con sus maletas en mano, se veia que en el año que habia transcurrido casi no habian habido cambios en los pequeños castaños, solo quizas uno que otro centimetro mas grandes en lo que respectaba a estatura y tal vez un pequeño rasgo infantil en sus rostros habia desaparecido, pero fuera de eso nada...solo el extraño brillo de tristeza y preocupación que se veia en los ojos del pequeño.

Despues de los saludos de bienvenida correspondientes y de que ambos se hubiesen acomodado en la que fue su antigua habitacion, Dipper y Stan se encerraron en una habitacion durante casi una hora, ninguno sabia de que estarian hablando, solo sabian que fuese lo que fuese tenia que haber sido algo muy serio para que el gran Stan Pines no pudiera ocultar por completo su preocupacion.

A pesar del intranquilo semblante que habian adquirido los dos varones Pines, de alguna forma el ambiente se tranquilizo con el paso de los dias, hasta que parecio que todo volvia a la normalidad.

Los hermanos les contaban cosas de su ciudad y de su escuela, comparando los lugares. Ambos parecian estar bastante emocionados por verlos de nuevo.

Mabel estaba, si es que se podia, mas extrovertida de lo que la recordaban, hablando de los chicos de su clase, de sus romances que tuvo y que seguramente tendría, etc.

En cambio Dipper al inicio del verano se comporto de una forma un poco retraida, se la pasaba callado y evitaba hacer contacto visual a menos que fuese necesario. Al inicio esto preocupo bastante a los demás, pero al ver como poco a poco volvia a ser el pequeño genio que todos recordaban, olvidaron ese tema y lo dejaron pasar.

Ese fue sin duda otro verano increible gracias a los Pines, los misterios del pueblo y de sus habitantes parecia no tener fin, al igual que la curiosidad de los pequeños hermanos que los solian arrastrar a sus investigaciones. Esos son realmente, recuerdos que atesoraria por siempre, por que eso es lo unico que puede hacer ahora...recordarlos.

El verano termino y con eso el semblante sombrio de los varones Pines habia regresado, los asemejaron al hecho de que los menores se marchaban.

Quisieron creer que nada malo sucedia.

El día de la despedida llego, al igual que en la anterior ocasion Soos y Mabel se despidieron muchas veces con esta diciendo que no se preocupen que regresarian. A diferencia de la vez pasada, Stan no los acompaño, el se habia despedido antes y no salio de la cabaña durante horas hasta que el bus se marcho.

De ser posible uno habria podido decir que el pequeño Dipper estaba incluso mas sombrio que el dia en que habian regresado, ni siquiera habia hablado para despedirse, solo asentia ante cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Eso no le agradaba, su mal presentimiento se hacia mas grande comforme pasaban los minutos, pero no podia preguntarle que le sucedia, algo le decia que no querria saberlo, que seria malo, que los involucra a todos, a ellos y que pricipalmente, le doleria.

A pesar del dolor que pudo sentir, tuvo que haber hablado. Por que al momento en que el bus se comenzo a preparar para partir y todos empezaron a subir. Por que al momento en que dipper asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla del transporte y dijo- Adios, Wendy.

Supo que ya era tarde.

Ahora entendia la situacion, el por que Dipper y Stan estuvieron tan cortantes este verano, el por que parecian tristes, el por que Mabel al despedirse no dijo-Nos vemos el proximo verano; sino un simple- Nos vemos.

...Ellos no volverian.

Para su desgracia, estaba en lo correcto. Los meses pasaron hasta llegar nuevamente al verano, pero ellos no regresaron.

Soos y Wendy intentaban convencerse de que quizas solo habian tenido un contratiempo, o que decidieron pasar el verano con sus padres, inventaban cualquier excusa para asi asegurarse a ellos mismos que el que este año ellos no hubiesen venido no significaba nada. Despues de todo ellos iban a volver ¿Cierto? ellos no les habrian ocultado algo como eso, ellos no les habrian mentido al decirles que vendrian...aunque realmente, no lo hicieron, puesto que en todo el verano anterior en ninguna ocasion mencionaron que volverian el verano siguiente. La unica esperanza que tenian de volver a verlos era el- Nos vemos - que habia dicho Mabel.

Era solo una pequeña y fragil esperanza que se debilitaba más con el transcurso de los años, cuando llegaba el verano y ellos no aparecian.

Poco a poco sus esperanzas llegaron a cero. Habian transcurrido cuatro años desde su partida, años en los cuales no recibieron ninguna llamada, mensaje o incluso alguna foto que mostrara que existian y que los recordaban.

Ella ahora tenia veinte años, seguia trabajando en la cabaña del misterio y se habia mudado a una pequeña casa cerca de su trabajo, despues de mucho suplicar su padre y hermanos le permitieron irse de casa y comenzar a vivir sola.

Al igual que ella, Soos seguia trabajando en la pequeña estafa publica y turistica que era Mistery Shack al cargo del ahora mucho mas gruñon señor Pines.

Iba a ser otro monotono dia en el que iria a trabajar hasta tarde, para luego volver a su vacio hogar y continuar con la rutina. Su banda de amigos, si bien se seguian viendo, ya no hacian tonterias como dañar propiedad publica o ingresar a lugares restringidos, no, todos habian madurado, de una forma distinta tal vez, pero lo habian hecho.

Al llegar a la cabaña se sorprendio al ver que en la entrada habia un letrero que indicaba que habian cerrado por hoy, eso era bastante extraño ¿Por que Stan se animaria a perder clientes? con la duda en la cara abrio la puerta encontrandose con cuatro personas hablando entre si, Stan, Soos y...al reconocer a los otros dos sintio que en sus ojos se formaban unas cuantas lagrimas de emocion.

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban frente a ella, ambos de unos 17 años de edad. Mabel se encontraba mas alta, seguia usando frenillos y ya no usaba ropa tan llamativa, ahora solo era llamativa** (ok, cage el drama con eso XD) **a Dipper se le veia mucho mas alto, su cabello habia crecido y ya no usaba una gorra para ocultar su cicatriz en la frente. Habian cambiado bastante, ya casi no tenian facciones infantiles, casi eran adultos.

-Wendy, ¿Que esperas para abrazarme? -eso la hace volver a la realidad y ve a Mabel delante de ella con los brazos extendidos hacia ella mirandola con una sonrisa que hace mucho no veia y temio no volverla a ver. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se mueve solo y corre hacia ella, abrazandola y tratando de retener las lagrimas.

-Mabel, si que haz crecido -le dice despues de separarse y calmarse un poco.

-Pues era obvio, despues de todo fueron cuatro años -al decir esto su sonrisa flaqueo, ese tema era delicado para todos en la cabaña.

-Mabel ¿Cuanto tiempo más estaras abrazandola? yo tambien quiero saludarla -Wendy miro agradecida a Dipper por haber desviado la conversacion, ella no habria sabido que decir.

-Vaya, el pequeño Dipper ahora esta mas alto -le dijo bromeando después de haberlo abrazado

-¿Que puedo decir? La pubertad hizo bien su trabajo.

-¿Y donde quedo esa mania de usar una gorra?

-No la necesito, era muy infantil seguir usandola por una razón como esconder una marca.

-Eso y que a algunas chicas de su clase les gusta la cicatriz -comenta Mabel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Exacto, espera ¿Que?

-Digamos que eres popular no solo en tu clase-dijo con una sonrisa enigmatica.

Después de unos minutos en los que Mabel se la paso molestando a su hermano, avergonzandolo o a veces subiendole el ego al saber que era considerado atractivo para "algunas" **(solo "algunas") **y en los cuales gracias a eso los tres adultos se pusieron un poco al corriente de como era la vida de los ya no tan pequeños, decidieron que los chicos ordenaran sus cosas y ya luego hablarian de todo lo que quedaba por explicar.

Como la tienda estaria cerrada por el resto del dia Wendy decidio irse, despues de todo era una reunión familiar, admitía que ella tambien los habia extrañado demasiado, pero aun asi, no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-¿Donde vas? -esa voz la hizo voltear, tras ella se encontraba Dipper viendola desde la entrada de la cabaña, ni siquiera lo habia oído salir.

-Regresaba a casa-

-No creo que a tu padre le moleste que llegues un poco más tarde-

-Desde hace un tiempo vivo sola

-Pues con más razon

-...-

-¿Por que te ibas?

-Es un momento especial, ustedes han regresado después de tanto, tienen que ponerse al corriente con Stan y Soos, ellos querrán preguntarles y hablar con ustedes tantas cosas.

-¿Y tú no?

-Si, pero...-no la dejo terminar.

-Si lo que te preocupa es estorbar, pues no lo haces, tú tambien trabajas en la cabaña mereces preguntarnos las dudas que tengas sobre lo que ocurrio, pero mas que todo eso, eres nuestra amiga, no sabes lo mucho que los extrañamos a todos ustedes, por esa razón queremos que esten presentes cuando expliquemos todo

-...-

-No te menosprecies, tú me enseñaste eso, se que nos extrañaste quizas tanto como nosotros a ti- esa voz grave y algo ronca que salia de su garganta hacia que todo le pareciese tan irreal, que ellos hayan vuelto le daba la esperanza de creer que podian volver a lo de antes, pero sabia que no era posible, ellos, no, todos habian crecido, ya no podria ser igual, pero podrian intentarlo.

-Gracias, Dipper-

Se pusieron a hablar durante un rato, bromeaban y trataban de ponerse al tanto de los cambios que habia tenido cada uno, el hecho de que ahora Dipper tuviese la voz mas grave y algo ronca, el hecho de que ahora fuese mas alto que Wendy. Mientras ella le comentaba los cambios en Gravity Falls, cosas sobre que la pandilla ya no se reunia tan a menudo o que Robbie y Tambry aun seguian saliendo, algo que sorprendio a muchos.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el tema de su partida salio a conversación. A pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, Dipper prefirio explicarle todo a ella en ese mismo momento, aun con la ausencia de los demás.

Le conto el hecho de que el primer verano, meses después de haber regresado a casa, sus padres habian encontrado el diario que Dipper siempre portaba, al leerlo y ver las cosas que tenia escrita, ellos pensaron que Stan le habia estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza y decidieron que era una mala influencia para ellos, sentenciaron que ese fue el primero y ultimo verano que los llevarian con el.

El resto del año Dipper y Mabel les rogaron que los dejaran ir, que lo que habia escrito eran solo historias urbanas escritas por diversión, inventaban cualquier excusa para tratar de dejar bien al tio Stan, pero todo era en vano.

Finalmente sus padres los dejaron ir el siguiente verano para que ellos pudiesen despedirse, eso no los hizo muy feliz, pero no podian quejarse era eso o no volver a verlos hasta quizas en cuanto tiempo mas.

Esa fue la razón del por que en esos meses Dipper y Stan estuvieron tan callados, la tarde en que ambos se encerraron a charlar, él le menciono que hasta que sus padres no se calmaran no podrian volver a verlos. Durante ese tiempo prefirieron no decirles sobre eso por que no sabian como reaccionarian y por que tampoco querian que se entristecieran, lo mejor era que aprovecharan el verano al máximo.

Luego de su partida ambos tomaron la decision de comportarse y no mencionar nada sobre Gravity Falls para que asi sus padres olvidaran el tema, pero al final tardaron más de lo esperado en que les levantaran el castigo y que volvieran a confiar en dejarlos con Stan.

Después de escuchar eso Wendy entendia el por que no les habian dicho nada, realmente si ella lo hubiese sabido le hubiera costado no demostrar que el tema le afectaba, Mabel era como una hermana pequeña que hubiese querido tener y Dipper...era un gran amigo al cual no le gustaria perder, si pudo haberlo perdido cuando él se confeso no queria tener que perderlo por algo como esto.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio en los cuales cada uno se perdio en sus pensamientos, segundos despues ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, como si con eso se entendieran se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cabaña.

Era hora de explicar todo lo sucedido.

**:::**

**Rocky: D.F.O ( .Ortograficas) si a pesar de haber escrito esto, algun quisquilloso se queja de mi ortografia digo desde ya que puede irse a la #%$ !**

**Rony: Lo de arriba no es cierto (creo)**

**Ryo: Si les gusto comenten o algo...pero no lo dejen solo en visto.**

**3R: Adios**


End file.
